Numerous examples of the need for quick and reliable nucleic acid classification/identification exist, especially in fields such as medicine. For example, many diseases including cancer are the result of rare mutations. Detecting these mutations can assist in determinations of diagnosis and prognosis.
Additionally, quick and reliable means of genotyping can be helpful in determining allele composition within and amongst individuals. For example, reliable classification of particular alleles in an individual can help in genetic counseling in humans and can even help in planning prophylactic treatment in instances when specific alleles are detected. Identification of particular alleles is also extremely useful in performing marker assisted selection, e.g., crop or animal breeding programs, identifying or genotyping pathogens and other organisms.